


A Musical Surprise

by Midnightsoullove



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Concert, F/F, Fluff, Rave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-14 23:44:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2207511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightsoullove/pseuds/Midnightsoullove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Delphine and Cosima hit their five month relationship mark. Delphine prepares a sweet surprise for Cosima for a change, something she has been preparing for quite a while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Musical Surprise

It was the start to Delphine and Cosima's fifth month mark together and in celebration Delphine was going to invite Cosima to see her DJ live at her concert. That's right, Delphine was a DJ. Tonight was going to be the first time that Cosima was going to hear her girlfriends music in action. Sure she had heard demos and snippets prior, but this was on a whole entire level.  
  
"Hey, babe, how are we going to spend our fifth today?" Cosima asked as she prepped lunch for the both of them while Delphine busied herself with the drinks. Usually they planned their special day together.  
  
"Already planned, but it's a surprise for later, ma petit chou. You just relax for now," Delphine said as she set the glasses and wine down on the dinner table then walked back to Cosima and captured her lips for a quick kiss. They both walked back to the table with plates in hand.  
  
"Mhmmm, you planned it alone," Cosima hummed.  
  
"Yes, it was in the works from at least two weeks ago," Delphine smiled and said no more.  
  
Let's just say, Cosima was left buzzing with excitement.  
  
After the first couple months that they started dating Delphine had brought up to Cosima that she needed help with choosing an appropriate stage name.  
  
 _Flashback_  
  
 _"Cosima, I need help... or some suggestions for something," Delphine broke the silence and inevitably Cosima's focus from her book disappeared._  
  
 _"Yeah, of course, what's up?" Cosima turned her attention to her other half, her locs swishing along to her motions._  
  
 _"I need a stage name. I don't get too many gigs granted, but I still need one for when it does happen," she shyly admitted._  
  
 _"Yeah true. What then have you been calling yourself?" Cosima responded._  
  
 _"Uhm just my name, with the DJ in front," she said._  
  
 _"Wow ya, that's uhmm very original DJ Delphine," Cosima teased with her signature tongue out of mouth smile. That earned Cosima a slap on the thigh and a small pout._  
  
 _"Well, thats why I need some help," she recomposed herself and said matter of fact._  
  
 _Cosima leaned forward off the couch and withdrew a piece of lined paper and a pencil from the coffee table in front of them. Paper was in abundance as Cosima was always studying or Delphine was busy jotting down her next chord on paper then transferring it to the recording program on her laptop._  
  
 _"Okay, lets get to work then."_  
  
 _They spent the next hour and a list of possible stage names appeared on their paper. The only thing was, Delphine disliked all of them._  
  
 _"Dude you are soooo picky," Cosima sighed almost fed up as she threw the pen on the paper next to her and Delphine. This time Delphine retrieved them._  
  
 _"I know, I know, I'm sorry ma cherie. Maybe we should leave it DJ Delphine, at least it flows," Delphine said in the midst of some doodling. The tension was a bit high for no sure reason._  
  
 _"No, we can't."_  
  
 _Cosima got off the couch and walked to the little bar area to retrieve some wine._  
  
 _"Hey, where are you going?" Delphine watched her walk away._  
  
 _"You know I think I just thought up the perfect name for you and I'm getting some wine to have a toast to that!" Cosima cheekily grinned._  
  
 _"Oh Cosima, why do I think this is a joke?" she sighed, rolled her eyes then added, "Okay tell me, what is it?"_  
  
 _"Let's name you DJ Princess!" Cosima exclaimed, ultimately in an attempt to lighten the mood._  
  
 _"Merde."_  
  
 _It worked. Delphine was on the floor laughing._  
  
 _In the end, after going through names like DJ Cophine, DJ Frenchie, DJ Delphine, DJ Science Puppy, and the hilarious suggestion of DJ Princess, they settled for DJ Eskimo Puppy. It was a special name for the both and not only because they chose it together. They threw a toast to that._  
  
 **** __*********  
  
Delphine, at the end of the day, was still a small time artist.  
  
She arrived to the Hoxton venue an hour early to prepare for her set. She hated to leave her girlfriend in a state of confusion. She still couldn't tell her what was going on but that she was to meet her here later to enjoy some music together.  
  
There was still so much to get done, sound check, meeting the other main artist, preparing her stuff on stage and the likes. Tonight she was the opening act again, so automatically she had a shorter set. She was the support for some guy was all she knew at this point as she pulled up into the parking lot and set foot into the place. It was already a dark Toronto night out.  
  
She walked back stage as her tiny crew pulled out her spin table and whatever else she needed. She didn't bring much though because they were able to use the tech that the venue owned.  
  
After getting the directions to the back stage area she met the guy she was supporting for.  
  
"Bonjour, I'm Delphine. I'm the artist opening before your set. Have you done your sound check yet?" she asked walking up to him. He was extremely young, at least ten years younger than her. Younger kid with surely a bigger ego.  
  
"Hello lady, I'm Jordan, but you can call me Jordy. You're free to use the stage," he invited.  
  
"Enchante."  
  
They exchanged introductions and handshakes then she left to prepare with her crew. This was a big night for her so she needed all the prep she can get. All was good. She just had to calm her nerves now and wait.  
  
*********  
  
"Cosima, this is going to be soooo cool! Who's spinning tonight?" Scott fanboy'd from next to her as his friends looked on.  
  
"I know man, I can't wait to get into the crowd and rock the floor that is if I can find Delphine, I still don't know why she left so early," she pondered.  
  
The bouncers at the door were giving out free glow sticks so they each took a pair.  
  
"Well, maybe she set up a huge party for you!" he guessed.  
  
"That would be cool, but does she really have that power? Oh also, some guy that goes by DJ Steem is playing. I've heard some of his stuff before, it's shit. But maybe you'll like it. I'm particularly here for the opening "to be announced" artist then, I'm going home with Delphine," she said.  
  
They got to the dance floor and lounged around swaying hips with the other ravers till the show officially began.  
  
Half an hour later everyone started screaming as the music from the speakers cut down and the presenter opened with the opening artist.  
  
"HELLO EVERYBODY, ARE YOU HAVING A GOOD TIME TONIGHT? WE HAVE SOME AWESOME TRACKS TO PLAY YOU TONIGHT BY SOME AWESOME ARTISTS!"  
  
The crowd was yelling, that included Cosima and her small gang. Then the curtains opened and the stage was alight in strobe lights and smoke screen. The figure standing behind the table could not been seen too well as of yet.  
  
Cosima though knew almost instantly who it was by the halo of perfect curly blonde hair and slim frame. She looked like an angel.  
  
"Holy watershed, is that..." Cosima started.  
  
"Delphine? Yes, it is," Scott finished off for her.  
  
Delphine held her arms up in the air.  
  
"Hello guys, I'm DJ Eskimo Puppy! Are we all ready to party together tonight?! Let me hear you scream!" Delphine's soaring accent yelled into the mic attached to her headphones. She only wanted to hear one girl screaming especially, positioned exactly to the center in her line of view to the back, Cosima.  
  
"Oh my fuck, guys I think I'm going to cry or faint or some shit. We have got to move up, I need a better view," Cosima tried yelling above the crowd to them. This was her loss for being there so late.  
  
"Dude she's French! That's hot!" A guy said from next to her. The comment did not go unnoticed by Cosima.  
  
The ravers were just too loud that Cosima pushed her way towards the front adding a special jab to the ribs towards the guy who made the comment. She hoped the others will catch her drift and follow.  
  
As she moved along she couldn't help but start to dance her signature dance of swimming intricate arms, twirls, and swaying hips towards her love. She even managed to close her eyes and feel the music for herself before taking the next few steps forward.  
  
Cosima thoroughly enjoyed the music her girlfriend put out. It wasn't just plain beats that exploded dully from the speakers that left you deaf. Hers was a collective mix of beats, lyrics, slow music, and the whole shebang put together in a mesmerizing way. It had a sort of Grimes feel to it and for that she loved it.  
  
The whole while Delphine had her eyes glued to Cosima's moving body. To Cosima it was probably a painfully slow process to get through the whole audience but to Delphine it was as if she was Moses parting the waters easily.  
  
Closer. Closer. Closer. To her.  
  
It was almost the end of Delphine's set. Cosima had moments earlier just arrived directly in front of her. Cosima was drinking in the music and the mere stage was the only thing separating them from each other.  
  
Cosima wondered where Delphine pulled her current clothes from; they were different from the outfit she had on before she left earlier in the night. Regardless she looked extremely hot there tapping her foot to her own music and scratching on her discs.  
  
They smiled at each other and Delphine almost wanted to jump the table and stage and join her on the dance floor.  
  
She made more comments to the crowd and then the music ended. She closed off by saying "thank you I'm DJ Eskimo Puppy and see you all next time." Then she looked towards Cosima for the millionth time that night and said to the whole crowd but directly to her, "Je taime Cosima, happy five months!" and walked off stage with a wave. The crowd clapped for the couple.  
  
Cosima had tears in her eyes. Tonight was just amazing. All she wanted to do was take Delphine home and make sweet love to her, because only Delphine knew how good she was to her then.  
  
*************  
  
Cosima joined her friends Scott and the others to the side of the stage near the "STAFF ONLY" doors. They awaited Delphine.  
  
"Dude, that was sweet. Happy five months! Why didn't you tell me?" Scott asked coming forward and gave her a hug.  
  
"I must have just forgot," she shrugged.  
  
"Oh shit, are you crying, here dry your face," Scott dug in his pocket and handed over a crumpled but clean tissue to her.  
  
"Heh, thanks," she accepted it quickly. How embarrassing.  
  
"Look we are gonna go sit off to the side now. Join us there okay? " Scott said.  
  
"Okay but we'll just come to say bye. Going home remember," she giggled though happy tears.  
  
"Right, okay. You sure you'll be fine?"  
  
She nodded and he turned and walked away with his buddies.  
  
She turned back around to resume her wait, instead she ran slap face into Delphine.  
  
"Hey," Cosima whispered.  
  
Delphine heard, in the loudness of it all they only had ears for each other now.  
  
"Hey, come here," Delphine pulled Cosima into her arms for a lengthy embrace and a kiss on the head.  
  
Cosima looked towards Delphine, "Thank you, that was beautiful, you were beautiful."  
  
"Just like you," Delphine said. They kissed.  
  
"Can we go home now, I feel I have a ton to make up to you. But seriously nothing measures to this!" Cosima pulled her towards the direction of the doors before she remembered about her friends then walked them back to their table.  
  
They took the perimeters around the floor as it was crowded still and they didn't want to cut through that mess again, especially not Cosima.  
  
"Cosima we can't leave, not yet. It would be rude to not stay for the next artist," Delphine said, as she quickly signed the few blank papers and tissues and occasionally her short CD that stuck out towards her.  
  
"Grrr, but I hate this guy!" Cosima whined.  
  
"Please, oh and don't say that in front him," she begged.  
  
"Fuck me, fine." Cosima fell through.  
  
"I will soon," Delphine winked.  
  
"Nuh-uh, when we get home you're mine!" Cosima made sure of it.  
  
They enjoyed each other's company with friends. Delphine didn't force Cosima to dance if she didn't want to. They had a lot of disruptions due to the new fans so they moved their group to the VIP area.  
  
"Can we come to?" Scott beamed.  
  
"Only if you behave," Cosima cut in first.  
  
"Sure you can," Delphine added.  
  
The boys high fived each other over the fact they were getting such cool treatment.  
  
The end of the concert was in eyesight. The dance floor started emptying and lines formed for DJ Steem autographs, pictures and merch.  
  
When it was done Cosima got to meet Jordan.  
  
"Hey, thanks for sticking around, oh and congrats on the five months mark. Do you want to buy a CD? I'll give it to you half price, ten dollars," He asked.  
  
"No thanks, you fucking suck," Cosima blurted out.  
  
The shock on both Delphine and Jordan's faces were unmistakable. Delphine had her hands to her mouth. Hey, Cosima didn't indicate what part of Delpines pleads were the answer to her "Fine" so what the hell.  
  
"Okay then, do you uhh want an autograph or photo with me? It's free," he felt he needed to add.  
  
"Again no thanks, you know what I'll take the CD!" she said and pulled out ten bucks. She was relieved that the shock left Delphine's face to be replaced by a content smile.  
  
"You two going to stay for the after party?" he asked handing over the CD, signed.  
  
"Thanks, but no thanks. We have places to be," Cosima said first so as not to get a different answer from Delphine.  
  
"Bye," they dismissed. Delphine collected her fair share of the profit and her items were already packed to go. Cosima and Delphine drove home and Scott and his friends took the bus.  
  
"That was a long night," Cosima sighed when she buckled herself in the car.  
  
"It was, but it was great. I can't believe what you said to the guy but you recovered well," Delphine assured her.  
  
"Haha thanks, I hope I can make my ten bucks back," Cosima winked. She had something up her sleeve.  
  
"What do you mean?" Delphine asked.  
  
"You'll see," was Cosima's only response.  
  
They held hands the whole ride home.  
  
When they arrived home and the belongings were placed gently on the floor, soft lips were crushed onto soft lips and clothes were quickly shredded. A new type of music, those of moans and heavy breaths and sweet kisses, traced their ways along the room.  
  
Cosima's laptop came into view as they passed the living room and quickly Cosima grudgingly broke away with a groan. She was in need of a good grind herself.  
  
She raced to her laptop, logged onto ebay and set the stupid signed CD up for auction. It was going to last for three day.  
  
She closed the lid to her laptop and met Delphine back in the hallway to continue their rendezvous.  
  
"All set, now let me fuck you my little Eskimo Puppy," Cosima had eyes of complete arousal and admiration as she led her to the bedroom.  
  
None had either sleep the whole night and their screams filled the night.  
  
It was a good start to month five, after the three days, Cosima earned forty more than she spent on the CD herself. _These lame, lame people know nothing she thought, quite happy for the extra money._

**Author's Note:**

> Phew it's been a while since I wrote anything for any fandom. I hope you all enjoyed this little story.


End file.
